


Feel The Heat

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Claiming, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been waiting for Dean's heat before they have sex for the first time.  When Dean's heat hits in the middle of an important meeting at work, nothing is going to stop them from claiming each other.  Not even a crowd of their suspiciously curious co workers.</p><p>(If you were following my blogs <a href="www.fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat.tumblr.com">fallen-angel-in-a-laundromat</a> or <a href="www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com">smack-that-assbutt</a>, please go REfollow me!  I accidentally deleted my blog last week.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Heat

Everybody in the office knows about Dean and Castiel. In such a dull, uneventful workplace it is absolutely monumental gossip to find out that the new office intern Dean Winchester, brash and crude Omega, is dating quiet and reserved Alpha Castiel Novak, Head of Accounting and Sales. And though they keep their relationship quite under wraps, there always seems to be some new rumor about them floating around. Who saw them kissing in the parking lot and who noticed Dean blushing after leaving Novak’s office and where on earth did Winchester get that hickey from are all the hot topics around the water cooler, as long as neither of the two men are around to hear the conversations. Which they usually aren’t since they spend so much time together behind the locked doors of Castiel’s office.

Some of the gossip is ruder than the rest. Dean finds himself fielding all sorts of questions, the least offensive which is don’t you think Mr. Novak is a bit too old for you? Jealous Omegas and Betas all around the office snicker whenever he walks by, and he can often hear them whispering about how he must be a gold digger, or that he must be a huge slut, and Castiel must be his sugar daddy, because that’s the only explanation for why the two of them would be dating.

And sure, yeah, Castiel buys Dean gifts and soft clothes and pretty smelling soaps and shampoos, but his money has never been the reason that Dean likes Castiel. He likes him because he’s funny, his dry and sarcastic humor sending Dean reeling for days. He likes him because he’s kind, and respectful, and sweet, and he treats Dean right. He takes him out on fancy little dates– nothing like the drive-in theatres and truck stop diners Dean is used to getting from his Alphas– and walks him home and holds his hand. He respects Dean’s boundaries, every single last one, and even when Dean can see Castiel’s knot pressing up against the zipper of his jeans, the Alpha still listens when he says no, that he wants to wait.

Dean thinks it’s also worth noting that the bastard is sexy as fuck. He’s bigger than Dean is, with broad shoulders and a chiseled jawline, and it’s one of Dean’s most guilty pleasures to sit in the older man’s lap and nose at the stubble on his chin, scent marking him as he grinds their hips together in small, lazy thrusts. No more guilty is this pleasure, however, than how much Dean gets off on Castiel’s gray hairs. Nothing makes his cock plump up faster than raking his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair and revealing his hidden grays, counting them quietly as he thrusts his hips roughly against Cas’s. Something about the fact that Cas is really that much older than Dean– that he can see the proof of it in his scattered white hairs– sets Dean reeling. It makes him harder than it really should to know that this forty-six year old man he is grinding on is old enough to be his fucking father, and the proof of it is all right there in his salt-and-pepper mess of bedhead. And so he tells this to Cas, as he tugs at his hair, grinding their hips together and gasping in Castiel’s ear all of the things he wants to do to him, to his Daddy. It makes them both cum in their pants the first time Dean does it, and it has now become his favorite way of getting himself and Castiel off together. 

Still, for all of the sex that the two of them have had, Dean has never let Castiel knot him. Not yet, he’ll say, kissing Castiel all over his face and reaching between them to grasp the Alpha’s swollen cock. Want it to be special. Want to be in heat when you finally claim me.

And so they wait for Dean’s heat.

It comes, crashing through Dean’s body like an angry storm, right in the middle of an important meeting with the company’s CEO. Dean is diligently taking notes on his laptop, eyes trained on the screen and ears focused on what Mr. Adler is saying when he feels it. Suddenly he is warm all over; hot under his own skin, and the back of his pants are soaked through with fluid. He can’t actually decide at first whether it is sweat or slick, but soon enough the sweet, musky scent that fills the room indicates enough that it is definitely slick.

“Mr. Winchester, do you need to excuse yourself?” Mr. Adler’s voice is sharp, enough to draw Dean’s mind out of the haze of heat and back into reality. He stutters, cheeks turning crimson as he slams his laptop shut and pushes his chair out.

“I, uh. Yes. Sorry, um… I apologize if I’ve made..,” he trails off when his eyes catch Castiel’s from across the table, a feral look on his face as his pupils dilate twice their usual size. His nostrils are flared, and Dean knows that he can smell him; his scent is so thick in the room that it must be disgusting. And yet Cas looks turned on. Dean thinks he may even be able to smell the Alpha’s arousal, though his logical brain tells him that it is impossible.

A fresh wave of slick leaks from his ass and down the back of his thighs, and he tries to stifle the whimper that leaves his throat as his knees begin to shake beneath him. He lets his laptop fall onto the floor with an ominous crunch, a desperate sob catching in his throat when not three seconds later he feels the heavy weight of his Alpha pressing up against his back, crowding him against the conference table possessively. He keens, arching his back and letting out a needy whine when he feels Castiel’s hands at his fly.

“Alpha, Alpha!” He chants, all inhibitions gone as more slick floods his boxers and pants. He feels everyone’s eyes on him– all Alphas, watching them with greedy and curious eyes– as Cas relieves him of his pants and boxers. They vanish, presumably tossed somewhere to the side, and then Dean is standing naked in front of twenty men he barely knows. His flushed cock drips pre ejaculate all over the table, leaving a little puddle on the stained wood, and his erection twitches when he hears one of the Alphas murmuring how beautiful his tiny little cock looks.

Castiel shifts behind him, and Dean knows that he is dropping his pants as boxers as well, because a moment later he can feel the Alpha’s warm skin pressing against his own. His entire body feels afire, and he whines when Cas pulls away, if only for a moment to wrap a condom around his cock.

“Be patient, little one,” he murmurs upon his return, gripping Dean by the back of his shoulders and bending him over the side of the table. Dean pushes his hips backward, presenting his ass as high in the air as he can, and the Alphas around them all let out an approving murmur. So well trained, they say, and, Look how wet he is! He’s like a waterfall… Dean keens at the praise, his body trembling with need, and when the blunt head of Castiel’s cock presses against his rim he nearly cries.

“Castiel, please! Knot me…”

“I’ve got you, Dean,” he grunts, and in one swift motion he is pressed inside, filling him in all of the places he never even knew he wanted to filled. Dean has used his fingers on himself before, sure, but nothing on earth could have prepared him for just how big Castiel’s cock is as it sinks into his ass. His rim flutters around the intrusion, slick leaking out around the Alpha’s fat cock. Dean whines, already overwhelmed by the sensations, and arches his back when Cas reaches out to trace his fingers along Dean’s spine.

“Oh, God…” Dean chokes out, a desperate whine rising from the back of his throat and filling the large conference room. He can hear a few Alphas snickering, but a possessive warning growl from Castiel quiets their laughter and sends Dean into a tizzy. He jerks back, fucking himself down on Cas’s cock, slick gushing from his hole and dripping onto the carpet. “Move, please!”

“I’ve got you, baby. Had to give you some time to adjust,” Castiel urges. There is a snarky reply on the tip of Dean’s tongue, and he turned back to glare at Cas, cheeks flushed and hair messy, mouth open as if he is about to yell at the Alpha. But then Castiel thrusts forward, punching the breath right out of Dean’s chest and pushing his cock deeper into the Omega. He sobs with pleasure, grasping at the table for support, as Cas begins to fuck into him from behind at an almost violent pace.

The heat in Dean’s belly does not acquit, but rather grows, until he has tears in his eyes and he is begging for Cas to knot him. By now there are office workers gathered outside around the door of the conference room, drawn by the sound of Dean’s loud moans, peering inside to get a look at what is going on. Dean is in a complete haze by now, his cock swollen purple between his legs and begging for release.

A mere touch does it for him; Castiel’s hand grazes his cock and goes to wrap around the base and stroke, and then he is cumming in thick stripes all over the table. He howls in pleasure, his ass clenching around Castiel’s huge cock and milking him. Cas groans, squeezing his eyes shut and jerking his hips forward against and again. Dean is still so slick, so its an easy slide, but now that his muscles are constricting it is sending shock waves of pleasure through Cas’s body and making his knot swell up faster than it has in literal years.

A white flash of pleasure bursts in front of his eyes as he cums, his cock buries deep inside of Dean’s ass and knot swollen to the size of a softball. They are locked together now, he thinks as he drapes himself over Dean’s sweaty back, nuzzling at his neck and growling possessively over the Omega. Distantly he is aware of the other Alphas finally leaving the room, filtering one by one out of the conference room and into the hallway. Briefly, he wonders why they hadn’t left earlier, but the thought is quickly stomped out by the pride swelling in Castiel’s chest at the fact that he just claimed his Omega in front of all of those people. All of those people who now know that Dean is his Omega, and his alone, and nobody else is allowed to touch him.

“Cas,” Dean groans, shifting away from the sticky mess his own cock left on the conference table. “You’re crushing me man, come on,” he grumbles. Castiel apologizes, swiftly hoisting Dean up by the waist and moving them to that they can sit in one of the soft conference chairs, Dean’s back to Castiel’s chest. He sighs happily, turning and nosing at Cas’s neck by way of saying thank you.

“How long do you think we have until you spike again?” Cas murmurs, hands traveling exploratory over Dean’s body. They’ve seen each other naked before- done things together naked plenty of times, too- but this is Castiel’s first time knotted inside of his Omega, and he can’t help that it feels like a whole new beginning for them. That it feels like he’s losing his virginity all over again, except better this time, because nobody’s parents are going to walk in at any minute (or so Castiel hopes).

“Not sure. This is my first heat since I hit puberty,” Dean answers, chewing his lips. “And you know that first heat is supposed to be a lot different than all the rest.”

“Hmm,” Castiel frowns, stroking his fingers through Dean’s sweat damp hair and nosing at his cheek. He smells divine. “Not necessarily. But either way, we are going home as soon as my knot goes down. I wouldn’t want any of our coworkers to get any… ideas.”

Dean chuckles, smirking. “You jealous, Little Alpha?” he purrs, nipping at Castiel’s neck. He growls back at Dean, holding him closer.

“You are mine, Dean Winchester. Don’t even test me.”

Dean refrains from making a sarcastic remark, instead nestling closer and tucking his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck. It’s warm here, and Dean feels like home in the Alpha’s arms. Nothing in Dean’s life has ever felt as right. It only makes sense for him to let out a contented sigh, pressing his nose against Cas’s skin and murmuring, “Yeah, I’m yours.”

They mate each other that very same night.


End file.
